Viridian Entente (1st)
The Viridian Entente, or VE, was a Green Team Trading Sphere alliance which disbanded on 25 May 2007. It has since reformed as the Second Viridian Entente. History of the Viridian Entente Pre-Alliance History The VE was formed after a series of events involving one of its two founding members, Egore (The other founding member was Peeko.) Originally a member of the Game Informer Online Coalition, GIOC for short, Egore held many high positions within this alliance. Overtime, however, he grew fairly tired of the GIOC and the direction it was headed, feeling it was time for him to leave. Likewise, Egore officially resigned from the GIOC, followed closely by his foundation of the Meritocratic Union of Nations (MUN), an alliance based on the idea that the strongest should rule. However, Egore was not at this point prepared to run an alliance on his own, and so after a short membership burst of 10-15 members, MUN collapsed. Egore was soon forced to put his differences aside and seek membership once again in the GIOC. Not long afterwards, the WarpStorm Alliance (WSA), a member of the Federation of Gaming Forums, a group of alliances including GIOC who were bound by Mutual Defense Pacts, declared war on The Legion. Jeebus of Jeebland, Consul of the GIOC, supported this nuclear rogue attack, and a vote was imminent to decide whether or not to help in the assault. When Egore noticed the alliance's decision was swaying in favor of an attack, Egore, Peeko and several others resigned from the GIOC. Jeebland apologized for his actions, but seeing as it was too late, resigned from the GIOC himself. The remaining members held on for a few days, but soon the GIOC was officially dissolved. Founding and Early History Following the collapse of the GIOC, Egore of Egoria, along with Peeko of Peekopia, drew up plans to form a new alliance, destined to be one of the driving forces behind the Cyberverse. Accordingly, the Viridian Entente was established on July 12, 2006, and was soon joined by many former GIOC members, thus creating the its initial member base.Though many of its initial members consisted of ex-GIOC members, Egore and Peeko were adamant about making sure the VE would take in new members, as opposed the GIOC's closed door policy. It was at this time, Egore was appointed as Lord of the Entente, while Peeko served as the Minister of Defense. After these initial positions were secured, massive recruiting efforts began, and thanks to the efforts of Kirbygirl, the VE grew to 100 members in size in less than a month. Less than a week went by when The Great War broke out between the New Polar Order, the New Pacific Order, and the Imperial Order; and the CoaLUEtion; which officially began on July 15, 2006. Barely being three days old at the time, the VE opped to remain neutral in this world-wide conflict, for fear that it would wipe the fledgling alliance off the map. The original Charter called for 7 members of Paliament, including the lord of the Viridian Entente.These included (other than the Lord) the Minister of Defense, Minister of Intelligence, Minister of Forigen Affairs, Minister of Admissions, Minister of Economics, and Minister of Parliament. This number has been modified throughout the VE's history and currently sits at 5. The first Parliament of the Viridian Entente consisted of: * Lord of the Entente: Egore * Minister of War: Peeko * Minister of Intelligence: Wrathious * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Rudeboy * Minister of Admissions: Kirbygirl16 * Minister of the Judiciary: Xanphia * Minister of Economics: forsberg Following the Great War, the VE experienced a tremendous amount of growth(upwards of 150 nations) before finally waning to a mere 130. Despite this, the core members of the VE remained hopeful that good things were to come. August 2006 August was a time of making amends throughout Planet Bob as nations strived to recover from the ashes of the Great War. It was here, with the Second Parliament of the Viridian Entente, that the VE steadily grew in importance in the Cyberverse. This Parliament would also hold a nation that would test the Viridian Entente and the Green Team as a whole. The Second Parliament of the VE consisted of: * Lord of the Entente: Egore of Egoria * Minister of Defense: Peeko of Peekopia * Minister of Intelligence: Argin of Argoria * Minister of Foreign Affairs: TheFinalHero of TheLastStand * Minister of Admissions: Kirbygirl16 of Dreamland16 * Minister of Parliament: Shokana * Minister of Economics: Mongoose of Chimerica This Parliament served from August 17, 2006 until September 17, 2006. On the date of the instatement of the Second Parliament, it was announced that the Emerald Council, a now defunct green alliance, would merge with the Viridian Entente. Despite this, most EC members did not contibute to the VE or didn't join at all, thus not really gaining any numbers for the alliance. September 2006 As the VE entered the month of September, some sadness rocked through the VE, Egore, Lord and Founder of the VE was leaving for real-life obligations, as well as some later revealed in game reasons. We will touch upon these later. It was at this time that Peeko was, being the other founder of the Viridian Entente, appointed Lord of the Entente. The Third Parliament of the Viridian Entente thus comprised of: * Lord of the Entente: Peeko * Minister of Defense: Argin * Minister of Intelligence: Ikirak * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Cornelius * Minister of Admissions: Kirbygirl16 * Minister of Parliament: SoonerNation * Minister of Economics: Mongoose The Initiative The announcement of The Initiative's creation is still considered one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, and earth-shaking announcements throughout the existence of Cyber Nations. The Viridian Entente was one of the original nine signatories of the World Unity Treaty, the treaty that bound The Initiative together. The announcement of the World Unity Treaty http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=38525 on December 15, 2006 began a new age for the Viridian Entente. The VE's political value in terms of the strength of their future statements and how much value they would hold was multiplied tenfold and made them part of the strongest and most organized group of alliances that Cyber Nations had ever seen. However, it would also lead them into two wars on the side of The Initiative. The Second Great War: The Farklands War The declaration of war by GOONS on Farkistan in late December would spark one of the greatest wars in Cyber Nations history, leading dozens upon dozens of alliances onto the battlefield. The LUEnited Nations signed a mutual defense pact following the declaration of war by GOONS and eventually declared war upon GOONS to protect Farkistan. Numerous others, including GATO, NAAC, and tons upon tons of other alliances would follow suit by declaring war on separate Initiative alliances, which ultimately led to the involvement of all Initiative alliances in war. The Viridian Entente issued its declaration of war against NAAC after the arctic nations began attacking GOONS and NPO. The VE scored numerous successful battles, despite the large numbers that the NAAC posed. The NAAC is often commented as one of the few alliances in what was at the time The League to have actually fought with a considerable level of organization and strategy, causing a heavy battle to ensue between the NAAC and the VE. However, the war lasted only a few days and ended with a swift Viridian rebuild. The Egore Announcement On April 9, VE announced that it was severing all of its military treaties (save for the protectorate pact with DLP), leaving the Initiative, and effectively becoming an independent alliance, something that no sanctioned alliance had ever done thus far. The VE was still a signatory of: * For the Love of God, Think of the Children! * NPO-VE TOUCH Treaty It's Blue Disbanding On May 25, as the Viridian Entente was fighting in The Green Civil War, Ardus, Lord of the Viridian Entente, made an announcement that they were disbanding. In turn, the Oceanic Entente closed their doors as the Grand Global Alliance made clear that no former Viridian Entente members were allowed to migrate to the Oceanic Entente. This was enforced by MHA who eventually dropped the term to allow the migration. Many feel that the war against the VE, CIS, and NTO was wrong. Many still feel that peace wasn't given a fair chance, and that the GGA and GOONS simply wanted war. The two alliances want total domination of the Green Team, and started an unjust war with the Viridian Entente out of greed. Even several GGA government officials (the ringleaders of the whole fiasco) stated that they went to war with the VE simply because they felt VE was holding them back. (Citations? Bias?) The real reasons may never be known. However, it is rumored that several prominent members of the VE are still working together.....and will someday reunite with their green brothers and drive out the oppressive GGA. (Citations? More bias?) It is important to note that three alliances hold many former members of the Viridian Entente. They are the Royal Dominion, The Brigade, and The Directorate. (Note: Someone may need to clean up the last three biased paragraphs.) Reformation The Viridian Entente was reformed on September 17, 2007 and on this wiki is listed as Viridian Entente (2nd). The government of the Viridian Entente does not support this distinction on the wiki. See also Viridian Entente Archives Category:Viridian Entente Category:Green team alliances Category:Formerly Sanctioned Alliances Category:Defunct alliances